


Rainy Day

by AnnieHuynh



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Thorin, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, writer!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieHuynh/pseuds/AnnieHuynh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two persons, rainy day, a chance of meeting each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so if there is a grammar errors, I do apologize. Hope you enjoy!

The weather today had began to turned bad just as his mood. Ominous clouds began to overcast the sky. And knowing his luck, Thorin was very sure there would be rain at some point soon. He knew he should go home but he didn't want to. His nephews had arrived early, despite he loves them very much but they can be very noisy. More importantly, he had to finish this song which was almost done but there was something lacking he couldn't firgue out and that was driving him crazy. So he grabbed his guitar and went out in need of some fresh air. He wandered for a bit then ended up in the park. He sighed, sat on the bench. So here he was, playing some random tune on his guitar, it helped to ease his mind. Suddenly or not, as he expected, it was starting to rain.

-Damn! said Thorin. 

He ran, hurried to find anyplace to hide from the rain. Soaking wet was the least thing he wanted right now. "So much for fresh air" Thorin thought. Fortunately, there was a cafe across the road. It seemed like luck hadn't abandoned him yet. Once he stepped into the cafe, the scent of coffee washed over him, making Thorin felt relax for a bit. "Having a hot cup of coffee in rainy day is the best". He smiled happily while walking toward the counter to order. He saw there was only one empty table in the corner. So he proceeded to that table before anyone had a chance to take it. He just wanted to sit down after had run hastily, politeness be damned. It continued to rain heavily. Inside everyone fell into a comfortable silence, Thorin let his mind back to his unfinished song. He hummed along the tune, tried to find what was missing. Then after sometime, the answer was popped into his mind. Excitedly, he pulled out a music sheet in his guitar case to write down. He was into it so he didn't notice that someone had taken the only seat left at Thorin's table and now that person was looking at him with interest.

Well, of course, Bilbo was interested with the man in front of him. He looked so lost in his own mind so he wasn't aware of his surroundings. At first, Bilbo thought this man was rude because he hadn't answered when Bilbo had asked if the seat was taken. He hesitated but there was no other seat left so he just sat down. After today's morning, Bilbo just wanted some quiet moment and enjoy his coffee. His editor kept nagging him for a new book, it made him felt frustrated. He knew he hadn't had any new books for awhile. But then he had a good reason, he could not write without inspiration and he felt that the inspiration he was needing would not come any soon. So first Bilbo felt jealous of the man, he looked like he enjoys what he was doing, like there was some inspirations had came upon him making him happy. Bilbo wanted to be like that, too. " Music sheet, an artist then". Bilbo observed "From this angle, he is quite good-looking, ok, attractive too. And that small smile he is playing not help me at all". The more Bilbo observed the more he felt draw into this man. "This is not good! Really! Not good at all! He is totally stranger. Bilbo, pull yourslef together!" Bilbo panicked. But this strange feeling he felt right now just kept rising. He thought he needed to do something about it then he decided to talk to the man. "So here we go!" Bilbo inhaled slowly. Suddenly, there was a phone rang and it was the man's phone.

-Yes! (Oh Mahal!This man's voice) I'm at the cafe...Just need time for myself...What did you guys do this time?... -The man just facepalmed- Ok! I'm coming back! Wait for me in fifteen minutes.

The man walked out fastly. Bilbo just stared at the empty seat. "What is happening?" he felt sad, wondered if he could meet this man once more time."There goes my chance" he sighed.

~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Thorin came back to the cafe. Well, he likes the taste of coffee he had ordered yesterday. And he needed a break after had been sitting all the morning in the studio. He was standing to wait to order when someone tapped his shoulder. He then turned around.

-Excuse me! Hi! The man in front him said.

-Hello! Thorin confused. 

The man seemed nervous. Thorin looked at the man closely "He looks rather cute, isn't he?"

-You must think this is so sudden...But...uhm...how can I say it...would you like to have a drink with me? The man blurted out in the end.

Thorin shocked. What?! Someone had asked him out. And that was not just someone but this cute small man just had asked him out. His golden hair, big blue eyes. Oh! His eyes! It likes there a universe in there...

-Uhm...You don't have to accept if you don't like. The man told him.

\- I accept. Thorin answered him.

-Really? The man seemed shock, too. "His face is cute" Thorin thought amused.

-Yes

-Oh! That's good. The man smiled. "His smile is beautiful" Thorin gulped down.

-Bilbo Baggins. Nice to meet you!

-Thorin Durin. Pleasure to meet you, too!

Thorin could feel this was a whole new adventure in a good way.


End file.
